The present invention relates generally to beverage containers, and more particularly to such devices which have a vertically adjustable component thereby enabling the container to have at least two diameters for purposes of its being retained in a beverage container holder.
Beverage containers have enjoyed a proliferation in the marketplace. This is especially true of plastic beverage containers. Over the past couple of decades, sales of plastic squeeze bottles and newly designed plastic cups have soared. One reason why plastic cup sales have shown such strong growth is related to the increased frequency of finding beverage holders in automotive vehicles.
Convenience stores and fast-food establishments have marketed the accessibility and the desirability of enjoying a cup of coffee or a soft drink while driving. However, a significant problem all too well known exists. That problem results from having a beverage container too large in diameter to properly fit into the beverage holder. Attempts at coping with the problem include holding the container in the lap, balancing it on the floor or center console, having another passenger hold it, or just driving with one hand on the steering wheel. With some beverage holders a portion of the beverage container can be engaged, but unless the bottom of the container is resting on a flat surface, there is always the possibility of tipping due to the instability of the container so held.
Recognizing the problem, auto manufacturers and automotive accessory manufacturers have resorted to making the holders larger in diameter in an attempt to hold containers of more varied diameters. Meanwhile, some beverage container manufacturers have attempted to solve the problem by making containers with an inclined sidewall, i.e. wider at the top and narrower at the bottom, certain types of containers present additional problems.
For example, cups or mugs comprise a handle of some sort. The height of a cup is such that the presence of a handle often interferes with the bottom of the cup being able to rest on a flat surface, assuming that the cup or mug has a diameter small enough to fit within a cup or beverage holder. Another problem with cups or mugs is that they are often manufactured having a greater dimension than is associated with glasses. This is especially true with coffee cups or mugs designed to hold more than twelve ounces of liquid. Typically, the larger the volume, the larger the mug and hence the larger the diameter of the mug.
Some mugs have abandoned the hope that a beverage holder can be made to fit with existing mugs. These mugs have been designed having a significantly wider bottom, in an effort to be tip-proof. Such mugs normally are not used with a beverage holder, instead the mug is set on the center console or on some other flat surface. One problem attendant to such an environment is the likelihood of inertia acting on the mug in the event of a sudden stop or swerve, resulting in the contents of the mug being spilled. Another problem associated with not using a beverage holder, when an open beverage container is present, is that the container may be thrown about in the passenger compartment in the event of an accident.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved beverage container for use with the beverage holders associated with vehicles, which beverage container can be securely retained in the beverage holder.